


Triple C Mystery 1: Who Stole the Family Jewels?

by literati42



Series: Triple C Mysteries [2]
Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mystery, Ryan is gay, THERE WILL BE A CAT, TJ has OCD, TJ needs hugs, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: Cozy mystery coffee shop AUTJ and Ryan work as barista's in Connie's coffee shop, while on the side working as consultants for regular costumers, Detectives Burl and Cora. The shop feels like a family, but on the day Tony is released from prison a mysterious note seems to imply the family is about to get bigger.And what does all this have to do with a jewel heist turned murder?This is story 1 in the series! You can start here or go back and read the Prelude: Caruso Coffee Corner





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series!
> 
> Major giant thank you to the Good Conspirators! Especially downbythebay for being my muse on this one! You quite literally helped me keep working on this when I was stuck and discouraged.  
> And special thanks to Eienvine for the spark of inspiration that helped me get past my mental block (more on this in the end notes).

TJ Caruso pulled off his apron with the green Caruso Coffee Corner logo printed on it as he walked out the coffee shop door. It was early, and the first touch of winter sun was reflecting off the snow as he made his way down the sidewalk. He came to help his best friend and fellow barista, Ryan, open the shop that morning but left before any of their regular clientele of local cops came in. Usually, the Triple C felt like family, even if about half the cops either expected him to become his father or were annoyed at how straight-laced he turned out to be. It was Connie, his mother and tough as nails proprietor of the coffee shop, that drew them in. Regardless of his father’s multitude of crimes, Connie was a cop wife, and they loved her with that kind of loyalty.  
Today though, TJ could not face them. Today Tony Caruso was getting out of prison.  
Connie opted to work until time to pick him up. That was her way. If she was stressed, she put it into productivity. The years of strain from Tony’s sentences translated into a successful small business in her hands, after all. TJ felt the same drive to work, but not surrounded by cops. Not today. Besides, he had another reason to leave early. He glanced at the note in his hand for the millionth time.  
The slight whoop of a police siren rang out beside him. He looked up to see Burl pull over and roll down the window. “Get in.”  
“Did you just use the siren to get my attention?”  
“I know, an infraction. Get in so you can scold me without making us both cold.”  
TJ let out a long sigh but opened the door and slid in. “Burl, you really can’t use your siren that way, and you shouldn’t be talking to me while you’re on duty.”  
Burl looked at him, “As a detective, one of my duties is checking up on the wellbeing and safety of our Confidential Informants. If you die of hypothermia on the coldest day in New York history, than the department will lose a valuable asset.” Burl gave him a look as if daring him to challenge that.  
TJ shook his head. He started consulting shortly after Burl became a regular of the Triple C. It started with a few small conversations, and now Burl would show up with a case file and sometimes, with his partner, Detective Cora Vasquez. “Did you have a case for me to look over?” TJ asked to distract himself from thoughts of the new detective.  
“Yes, the case of the Confidential Informant who always sticks to strict schedule only to change it on the day his father is released from prison. What do you think?” Burl asked with his usual deadpan. “Suspicious?”  
TJ shook his head. “Burl…”  
Burl was not a man of many words, and only slow action, but when his hand went over and rested on TJ’s shoulder, it spoke more than enough.  
“I love my father,” TJ said.  
“No one doubts that.”  
“But…”  
“But,” Burl echoed.  
“Sometimes I think he’s better off in there,” TJ said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Where he can’t get in too much trouble.”  
Sometimes Burl did not get the credit he deserved because he was a strict on the clock/off the clock detective who avoided overtime and never ran, but Burl had a keen mind. It was hard to get anything by him, especially for TJ. “He did something new?”  
TJ hesitated, then tilted his head sideways as he spoke. “A week ago, a man named Oliver walked into the coffee shop. He got stuck overnight at the shop with Ryan on the night of the whiteout, and in the morning he left a note for me on the counter.” TJ turned, pushing his glasses up his face. Slowly he pulled out the note and handed it over. TJ watched his friend undo its perfect bends from where TJ folded it in a nervous habit.  
“Is this true?” Burl asked.  
TJ shrugged, tilted his head, motioned with his hands vaguely as if his whole body could not decide how to take the information. “You’ve known my father since before I was alive. What do you think?” Burl nodded slowly. “Yeah,” TJ agreed, “It’s plausible.”  
“The timing. Right when Tony is getting out? It’s too coincidental.”  
“It’s probably intentional,” TJ said, “Maybe he wants to be there when my Dad gets out.”  
“Have you told Connie?”  
TJ shook his head, “I haven’t told anyone. I want to talk to him first.”  
“You were on your way to meet him?”  
TJ nodded, he turned to look out at the street without really seeing it. “I need to see his face again, look in his eyes. I need to be certain.”  
“If this is true…” Burl said.  
“Then I have a brother.”


	2. Does the Barista Have a Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on chapter 1 and for coming back for this ride!
> 
> This is TJ's story and will be every chapter, but this chapter is also heavy in Burl and Cora, with a hardy helping of Ryan! Hope you enjoy

TJ sat in the squad car beside Burl, looking through the binoculars at the diner where he was supposed to, in a few moments, meet the man who might be his brother.  
“I still think I should go with you,” Burl said.  
“You’re already misusing resources by staying with me until he gets here,” TJ said, giving Burl a look.   
“And you know so much about this guy that you trust him?”  
“Ryan likes him,” TJ replied. “He likes him a lot.”  
“Didn’t Ryan buy into that scam tech company that they are making podcasts about now?”  
TJ conceded the point. “And if he is my father’s son…”  
“You are your father’s son,” Burl said. “So, that does not factor into my concern.”  
TJ met his eyes, then looked back. “There he is.”  
Oliver was tall with slender muscles and curly dark hair. He wore a fitted coat and a stylish green scarf. TJ lowered the binoculars and passed them to Burl. His friend took one look and then looked back at TJ, then took a second look through the lenses. He lowered them and stared hard at TJ. The younger shifted uncomfortably.   
“He looks that much like me, doesn’t he?”  
When Burl didn’t answer, TJ just got out of the car. He made his way into the diner, slowing as he approached the table where his possible brother was waiting. Oliver caught his eye and stood. “I’m…sorry, I did not get what you go by when I visited your coffee establishment,” Oliver said in his British accent.  
“TJ Caruso, um, just TJ,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. TJ slid into the booth opposite him and watched as Oliver sat as well. TJ may be a barista, but he was studying criminology at night classes and had the same eye for details that made his father such a good detective. Right now, that detail focus was cataloging every similarity between himself and the stranger. They had similar builds, the same long fingers, and their hair color was almost identical. Then TJ looked into his eyes. The same sense of familiarity filled him as it did the first time they met and now TJ knew why.  
Oliver had his father’s eyes.  
There were differences too. Oliver was all graceful movement and precision, no gesture of the hand ever wasted. TJ meanwhile was already fidgeting with his glasses, his movements awkward and tense as always. Oliver had the kind of smile that meant he was used to commanding the attention of the room. There was an easy charm to him that was nothing like TJ, but, TJ admitted to himself, was very much like a more polished version of his father.   
“Well, TJ,” Oliver said, “I am sincerely sorry that I had to spring this on you so suddenly. I didn’t know about you either until a month ago.”  
“Maybe you should start there,” TJ said.  
“I think it may help if I start a bit further back.” Oliver motioned for the waiter, ordering a coffee, black, and motioning to TJ. “On me.”  
“I’ll just get a ginger ale,” he said. The waiter left them in each other’s company again.   
“I think it makes the most sense to start at the beginning, at least, at the beginning as I know it. I was born to Victoria Monroe, a single mum. She used to tell me a lot of stories about the father I never met. They were so elaborate and full of detail that it took me until I was fourteen to realize they were riddled with inconsistencies.”   
“They were lies?” TJ asked. He would not let his feelings about this situation rise to the top. He was going to use the calm and collected detective brain inside him to get all the details first.  
Oliver nodded. “After that, I started pushing, but she insisted it was better if I didn’t know.”  
“Because my father is a criminal?”  
“We may never know why she didn’t tell me,” Oliver said. “I was at boarding school in England most of the year and spent little time in the city, so it seemed entirely unlikely I would be able to find my father, especially as she never gave away a single hint. She never told me even one detail that turned out to be true. Then she died six months ago.” Oliver held up a hand, stopping TJ’s immediate response. “I’ve been in a dark place, so maybe that’s why I didn’t find the letter until a month ago.”  
“She told you your father is…my father?” TJ asked.  
Oliver nodded. “It took me this long to find you and then work up to coming to visit. When I showed up at the coffee shop, I had just found out about him getting out of prison.”  
“She lied to you about your father before, how do you know this one is true?” TJ asked.  
“What reason would she have to lie after she was…after?” he asked.  
TJ tilted his head to the side, trying to pull all the pieces together in his mind. “I understand why you believe your mother, but I’m going to need a bit more evidence.”   
Oliver nodded, he drew the letter from his coat pocket and pushed it across to him. TJ took it and shook his head. “Is there anything else?”  
“Believe me, if I had proof I would provide it.”  
“Would you be willing to submit to a blood test?” TJ asked. It was subtle, Oliver’s barely moved, but there was the slightest tensing in his shoulders.   
“I realize that would make this all so much easier,” Oliver said, and the words had an almost practiced air, “But it goes against my beliefs to take such a test. I’ve always believed our information is too vulnerable. We do so little to protect it. Of course if you insist, I will, but I would deeply prefer to avoid that.”   
TJ nodded, “I hope you didn’t want to meet him today when he gets out. I want to talk to him first.”  
Oliver raised his hand. “I’ve waited 27 years, I can wait a few more days.” Oliver leaned forward, his intense stare meeting TJ’s. “I would very much like to get to know you also.”  
“I’m going to need time,” TJ said. Oliver nodded.  
“It is a lot. I will…leave you. Let you think. You have my number.” Oliver stood, rebuttoning his coat. “I promise you, TJ. I did not come here to cause you any problems. I came because I needed to know the truth.”  
TJ looked up at him, “the truth?”  
“Whether it was another one of mother’s lies,” Oliver replied.  
“And?”  
“I see it in your eye,” he said. “We’re brothers.” He did not wait for TJ’s response, turning on his heels and heading out the door. TJ sat forward watching his brother disappear into the snow out the window.  
The cushion squeaked as someone slid into the booth across from him. He looked over and saw the familiar, beautiful, brunette detective with a leather jacket. She had a carton of fries in her hand and popped one into her mouth. “That seemed like a pretty intense conversation.”  
“Did Burl tell you I was here?”  
“No. Burl told me he was here. And it seemed a little strange my partner was staking out a diner when our jewel theft happened across town.” She raised an eyebrow, “Does he stalk you often?”  
“Only when he’s feeling overprotective, and it’s before 6:00.”   
She offered him a fry, but TJ waved it off, looking out the window again.  
“Who was that? Your ginger ale dealer?” she tapped his can of soda. TJ gave a slight smile, but it faded, and he shook his head.  
“You know, since you’re my CI…I am here to listen to you.”  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with your case.”  
Cora shrugged, “That you know of. Don’t dismiss any piece of evidence, right?” TJ shook his head. “So, who was he?”  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”  
“He didn’t tell you?”  
“It’s what he did tell me I’m not sure about.”  
“Let me guess, long lost family?”  
TJ turned fully to her, “Burl told you.”  
“My eyes told me,” Cora said, “He looks like a taller, more stylish, cooler version of you. Bet he’s not nearly as squeaky clean.”  
“Thanks,” TJ deadpanned.  
She shrugged, eating another fry. “So, you believe him?”  
“I’d rather test him, but he refused a blood test.”  
“You know who does that? Criminals.”  
“Or people who are serious about their privacy.”  
“And you will never know which he is unless…” Cora pulled a pen from her jacket and used it to lift Oliver’s now empty glass.  
“You can’t test that. It’s illegal!”  
“Not if it has to do with my case.”  
“It doesn’t.”  
“It could.”  
“You have no reason to believe it does. You’re abusing your police power.” TJ sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“Look, I’ll keep it for a few days. If you change your mind, I’ll test it. If you don’t, I won’t.” She raised her hand before he could talk, “And I will return the glass once we’re done.”  
“You and Burl have to stop breaking rules to help me,” TJ said. He stood, “I have to go pick up my father from prison. Where he ended up for breaking rules.” He left the diner without stopping to talk to Burl.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, it was closed early. He knew his mother would be in the back getting ready. He wondered how it was possible she had no reservations about his father getting out despite everything that had happened. The things she knew of, he thought to himself, considering the secret he currently held to himself.  
Well, himself, Burl, and Cora.  
The bell over the door rang as TJ pushed it open. Ryan was cleaning off the counter. He stopped and pulled himself up, sitting on the bar like a kid, with his Converse chucks kicking. “So…is he your brother?  
Correction, Burl, Cora, and Ryan now knew.  
“How do you know about that?” he asked.  
“Oliver called me.”  
TJ walked in, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
Ryan nodded, he had that focused on the middle distance look he sometimes got when he was puzzling over a new piece of tech or watching the designs in his lava lamps. “I kissed him. A lot of times.” He looked at TJ. “Is that weird if he’s your brother?”  
“Honestly?” TJ said, “Oliver showing up, Dad getting out? All of this is weird, I don’t even know how I’d begin to gauge.” He gave Ryan half a smile, the moment exchanged between them. Neither needed to say it. They were friends, family found in the dark spots of their lives, and that came first. Oliver, and his strange connection to the two of them, all of that could be solved later. In that glance they both said, “Are we okay?” and both answered, “Yes.”  
“Alright,” Connie came bursting into the room with her usual loud presence. “Let’s go get your father out of the slammer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Tony! And more on what IS up with those jewels that got stolen?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Eienvine for the conversation where musing over whether Tony has surprise children led to the creation of Oliver! You're conversations are constantly inspiring to me.


End file.
